Marco's First Halloween With Oyaji
by LuffyGirl
Summary: Just three one-shots that combine into one story about what the title says. (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Marco's First Halloween With Oyaji**

LuffyGirl here and I'm back with three chapter one-shots. They're somewhat last minute but hopefully they're decently edited. Thank You guys for staying with me even if you don't review (I pay attention to those visit/read charts) and Thank You to those who favorite/follow me and my stories :)

Does anyone have plans/dressing up for Halloween?

 **Summary:** Just three one-shots that combine into one story about what the title says. (AU)

 **Disclaimer:** One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

Whitebeard had to admit that he was excited for the upcoming holiday. Well, holi _days_ to be exact. But right now he just wanted to focus on the one that was coming up in a few weeks.

Halloween.

Last time Whitebeard celebrated Halloween was… A long time ago. But this time, instead of staying home and handing out candy to trick or treaters he was going trick or treating for the first time in years with his adoptive son, Marco.

There was just one problem.

Whitebeard had no idea what to dress up Marco as and he wasn't sure if Marco would understand the concept of it and Halloween itself. He also hoped that Marco wouldn't get too scared of the decorations, especially the ones that were 'realistic'.

Well, there's (hopefully) no harm in trying.

XXX

After explaining what Halloween was to Marco (in the simplest way Whitebeard could think of), driving to the store and trying hard to avoid anything that was considered scary to a child, Whitebeard picked out several costumes and put them on him.

So far, Marco didn't seem to mind but would get a little fussy with certain ones. He looked so cute and adorable in everything that Whitebeard wanted to buy them all. But he settled on taking pictures of Marco in all of them instead.

Whitebeard had a feeling that Marco liked the dinosaur one and the policeman one the best. Marco roared playfully when he tried on the dinosaur costume (and was then stopped when he began chasing another child) and he enjoyed playing around with the whistle on the policeman costume (until it was taken away making him whine) but of course only one could be chosen.

"O.k, Marco which one do you-" Whitebeard stopped.

His child was gone! They just got out from the fitting room and already Marco managed to run off!

Whitebeard just dropped everything and frantically looked around for his son.

"Marco!"

XXX

Little Marco was currently enjoying his walk/run around wherever he was. He touched clothes, toys and anything his small hands could reach. All he knew was something about 'Hall-ween' (that's Marco called it but without the 'O') and 'costumes'. Everything around him seemed big, including the people but he would occasionally 'talk' to another child while the parents weren't paying attention.

Sometimes people would look at him and smile and if they were lucky, they'd get a small wave from him.

Marco then saw other costumes and ran down the aisle but then stopped when he saw something that caught his attention.

A costume.

But not just any costume.

A bird costume!

"Bird!" Marco said happily as he tried to reach for it. Not being able to, he stepped on the very first bottom shelf, which was only a few inches off the floor, reached for the costume and grabbed it.

Marco then heard his name and next thing he knew, he was grabbed and hugged.

"Marco, you had me worried." Whitebeard said trying not to scold him. "Don't run off like that by yourself o.k?"

"Why?"

"You can get lost."

"But you found me."

"Yes, but don't run off again o.k?"

"O.k."

Whitebeard had a strong feeling it was going to happen more often and he wasn't looking forward to it (especially with Halloween coming up).

"Look!" Marco said as he practically shoved the costume in his father's face. "Bird!"

Whitebeard looked at it and immediately knew it was the perfect costume for Marco.

XXX

After finding the right size (which Whitebeard was more happy about than Marco was because he didn't want to tell Marco he couldn't get it), Whitebeard tried it on Marco and they both loved it. Whitebeard took pictures while Marco ran around pretending to fly.

"Marco, do you know what kind of bird you're dressed as?" Whitebeard asked curious if he would actually know.

"Owl!" Marco answered happily and then began saying "Hoo, hoo!" as he ran in circles still pretending to fly.

Whitebeard couldn't help but ask another question. "How do you know that, Marco?"

Said child stopped and thought about it. "Um…" He didn't understand how he did but there was something he kind of remembered but it was getting hazy. "I saw them fly in trees."

Whitebeard obviously noticed the look on his son's face as if trying to remember something. What Marco said next took him a minute to realize what he was trying to remember.

Translation: 'I saw them in a forest.' Which to Whitebeard meant that Marco's real parents took him bird watching at some point. Maybe quite often since Marco knew what an owl was. Not that Whitebeard was underestimating his son's knowledge.

He was then snapped out of his thoughts when Marco began playing around again and quickly discovered that it was going to be a hard time getting Marco out of that costume and hiding it until Halloween came.

* * *

I personally feel like this could've been a little better but that's what happens when you start working a chunk of days in a row and rarely have time for anything anymore and even when you do have time you use it for rest so you end up not having time even though you do have time.

Nothing like actual adulthood :')

 **Thatch: "Tell me about it. You didn't even add a mini story in the last story you did."**

 **Me: "Even if I did want to, there was no time. I sacrificed some hours of sleep just to have it up on time for Marco's birthday."**

 **Marco: "That wasn't necessary."**

 **Me: "Yes it was. And you liked it so it was worth it. If you didn't like it, it was still going up anyway."**

 **Thatch: "Are you gonna write anything for Thanksgiving?"**

 **Me: "I just wanna concentrate on Halloween first. Anyway, it's time for me to sleep so good night."**

Sorry for typos and all that jazz :P

Review, please :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Marco's First Halloween With Oyaji (Part Two)**

LuffyGirl here and I'm back with the second chapter. All I have to say is I was nervous writing it and even more nervous putting it up. You'll see why when you read but please have an open mind. I do not have any time line in place, not much thought out and I'm trying o.k?

Tray D. Sheila, here is a partial answer to a question you asked me :)

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda :)

* * *

Whitebeard had to admit that even though he was excited taking Marco out for Halloween, he was growing more concerned about his son running off in a neighborhood. He had no idea why or how Marco did that but Whitebeard was worried that he would lose him.

Whitebeard hoped that would never happen.

Looks like he might need some backup (and an extra set of eyes) for Halloween.

XXX

The next day, Whitebeard made sure that the place was clean (even though Marco kept taking out the toys), made sure he and Marco ate breakfast, gave Marco a bath, put cute clothes on him and even brushed his hair a little (whatever hair Marco had anyway and Whitebeard wondered if it would even grow).

"I wonder if anyone else had hair like yours." Whitebeard said mostly to himself.

"Hair?" Marco asked looking up.

"Yes, Marco. Do you know what color your hair is?"

"Yellow! Like yours!"

"That's… right."

Whitebeard felt pretty dumb for not realizing that much sooner.

Marco then squirmed his way off the bed and ran off.

"Well, I guess I'm done brushing your hair." He said even though he was finished anyway and placed the small soft brush on a desk.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

' _That was sooner than I thought.'_ Whitebeard thought hoping the person would be there later rather than sooner. He knew who it was but he wasn't sure how Marco would react to meeting the person for the first time.

He hoped it would be much better and less intimidating than his and Marco's first meeting was.

"Edward Newgate, open this door!"

' _Feisty as usual.'_ Whitebeard went up to the door and hoped for the best. _'Here we go.'_ He opened the door. "Hey-"

"Don't 'hey' me. I know you needed time to settle in with your son but that doesn't mean you can hide him from the world. And me."

"Right." _'Although, I wasn't hiding him from the world.'_ "Sorry about that, Rouge. Please come in."

She did so and looked around. "So where is he? You talk so highly about him and I'm dying to see the little guy."

"He may or not be hiding." Whitebeard answered as he closed the door.

As if on cue, Marco came out from another room holding a few toys and held one out for Whitebeard to take until he noticed Rouge and stopped.

"Oh, he's so adorable! He even has your hair color!" Rouge said happily but Whitebeard could tell she was teasing him a little. She then went up to Marco (who backed away a little) and kneeled down. "Hello, my name is Rouge. What's your name?"

Marco didn't say anything.

"Are those your toys?"

Marco stayed quiet but held the toys closer to him.

"What kind do you have there?"

To Whitebeard's surprise, Marco looked at the toys he held and what surprised him even _more_ was when Marco grabbed one and actually _gave_ one to Rouge.

Before Rouge could say anything, Marco ran off to a room.

"He doesn't talk much, huh?"

"He does. When he feels like it." Whitebeard replied. "I'm surprised he even gave you a toy. That went a lot better than I thought it would."

"I have to admit that it did. So how did it go with you?"

"… He was scared, cried and threw a toy at me."

Rouge laughed while Whitebeard just rolled his eyes.

XXX

"So you want me to help you take him trick or treating." Rouge said already knowing what the conversation was about since they spoke about Marco beforehand.

"Yes." Said Whitebeard. "I don't know why or how but he has a habit of running off without me noticing."

"And why do you think that is?"

"Well, I like to think that I pay close attention to him but apparently I don't. I know kids are tricky but I didn't think it would be like that."

"Which is why you don't notice him running off. Every time you look away for even a millisecond, kids take every chance they get to roam free. Just because you're in the same room as him doesn't mean nothing can't happen. You have to teach him to stay by your side even when you're not holding his hand. And if you put him on a kid leash I'll kill you."

"I am _not_ putting Marco on a kid leash. But I do agree with what you're saying."

"Good. And I'm glad I can see Marco from here since he seems to be a very quiet kid. Usually, when they're quiet and out of eyesight, it means they're up to something. Usually."

"I do admit that he is quiet but if he's upset about something he will cry. Loud. He cried when he left the orphanage, on the way here and cried himself to sleep since he didn't want me touching him. I also had a hard time taking him out of his costume the other day."

"You have a costume for him already? Why don't you tell me these things?!" Rouge scolded. "What is it, let me see it!"

"It's a bird costume. More specifically, an owl. He found it himself after he ran off."

"Wait, you just let him run off in a store?!"

Whoops, that wasn't supposed to be mentioned.

"Like I said, he has a habit of running off but I found him."

"That's not the point! What if something happened or what if… you know?"

"I know what you're thinking and I would've demanded the whole store to be put on lockdown until I found him."

"I'm sure you would have." Rouge said knowingly. "But really, you just…" She sighed. "Alright, for yours and Marco's sake I'll come with you guys on Halloween. I don't need to see a headline saying 'Edward Newgate Tears World Apart Looking For Lost Son'."

Both of them laughed at that but knew it was true.

Whitebeard knew he couldn't protect Marco from the world but if anything happened to him, he wouldn't hesitate to look for him.

* * *

I know, it feels rushed. I know, it's probably OOC (I don't care, they're human like us). And I know, writing Rouge is not easy. First and last time I wrote her was for an old story back in 2010 (that's obviously not here and never will be) and I can't tell if it's better or not.

Anyway, sorry for typos and all that jazz :P

P.S: I know it sounds like I don't care about how my stories are anymore but I have been working A LOT, things have changed and I feel like I'm starting to change as well. Whatever stories are gonna be put up in the future might be like these or they might be well-done, edited and hopefully not feel rushed.

And honestly, I very rarely complain about reviews but I have noticed an EXTREME lack of reviews on this site in general. I know I haven't been reviewing as well but it's very sad and ridiculous for stories to have so many favorites and follows and only like two reviews. I'm very grateful for that one person who keeps reviewing and while I wish I could say the same for myself, as least TRY to leave a thoughtful decent review not only for me but for them as well. Everyone on here works VERY HARD AND LONG on there stories and it would mean a lot to get a decent review.

(By 'them' I mean Tray D. Sheila. She has a lot of stories featuring many more characters in One Piece. Straw Hat Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates, Heart Pirates, Red Hair Pirates, current characters, old characters, etc… Go read them and leave a review!)

With that being said…

REVIEW PLEASE :)


End file.
